


米老鼠和唐老鸭

by wsmd



Category: TF家族, 念念 | Obsessed With Heart (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Relationships: Ao Ziyi/He Junlin, Mi Le/Tang Xin
Kudos: 1





	米老鼠和唐老鸭

1.

“来，把这根红绳戴上。”

米乐亲手将红绳给唐新戴上的时候，后者愣了一下，手腕处温热的皮肤触感那么真实，唐新抬头茫然地看着米乐。

米乐将面前唐新点的橙汁拿起来毫不避讳地喝了一口，坦坦荡荡地说道：“听说红绳能带来好运。”

胡真在耳边叽叽喳喳说着什么，唐新一个字都没听进去，只看到阳光明媚，米乐似乎就在灿烂到耀眼的大片光里偷偷地笑了一下，很浅的笑容，还是被他捕捉到了。

什么啊。唐新有点心猿意马，这个傻瓜知不知道红绳不能随便送的啊。

红绳上串了个小小的木雕兔子，唐新就盯着它发呆，头顶的呆毛被风吹起来，米乐伸手揉顺了，才满意地继续霸占唐新的橙汁。

只是某只小兔子的耳朵为什么红了。

这根红绳唐新后来一直戴着，有次被同学嘲笑好娘，米乐暗地里还偷偷威胁了那个同学，第二天那个同学见到唐新就浮夸地赞叹唐新的红绳“好看”“霸气”“很配你，真有眼光”。

再后来米乐的手上也多了一根红绳，串着同样是木雕的小狗，还此地无银三百两地主动跟唐新解释：“我最近水逆，也想转转运。”

下一秒就被胡真无情拆穿：“明明还是定制的。”

米乐脸红了一下，又咬牙切齿地冲胡真挥了挥拳头：“活着不好吗？”

2.

米乐叼着笔跑到唐新座位旁，唐新埋头写作业，把数学试卷扔给他：“自便。”

米乐从善如流地收了，又问道：“哎，唐唐，下午放学有空没？”

唐新终于舍得看他一眼：“把称呼给我改了。没空。”

好在米乐早就习惯了他每个月都会有几天的冷漠，嬉皮笑脸道：“我请你吃炸兔头啊，新新，放学后老剧场不见不散啊，就这样说定了。”

然后迅速返回自己的座位，不给唐新拒绝的机会。

最后一节课是自习，米乐早早就溜了。唐新写完作业，收拾好东西插上耳机，买了根烤肠就往老剧场走。

自从上次探险之后，废弃的老剧场就成了他们的秘密基地，米乐唐新胡真三个人经常一起斗地主。

剧场里黑漆漆一片，唐新喊了几声米乐都没有回应，正想打个电话，突然被人从背后抱住，唐新转头就看到一张恐怖扭曲的脸，伴着一阵刻意搞怪的吼叫：“呜啦！”

“……你幼不幼稚。”

看唐新并没有被吓到，米乐委屈巴巴地摘下面具：“节日快乐。”

唐新翻了个白眼：“愚人节早就过了吧。”

米乐圆溜溜的大眼睛一转，说：“那啥……世界青年反对殖民主义日，听过没，小伙子。”

“庆祝我反对你的殖民吗？”唐新把冷掉的烤肠给他，顺着他神奇的脑回路继续交流。

“那不得行，你一辈子都能在我伟大的统治之下。”米乐咬了一口烤肠，笑嘻嘻地勾住唐新的脖子。

“行行行。”

兔子在黑暗中眨了眨眼，语气很诚恳，没有半点敷衍的意思。

“那啥……”米乐摸了摸鼻子，吞吞吐吐半天，“生日快乐。”

唐新莫名其妙：“生日？谁生日？”

米乐：“……”

唐新忽然明白过来，揶揄道：“我生日早过了。”

“……”米乐立刻圆场，“胡真向南吴措林说生日快乐！”

“神经。”唐新笑骂了一句，“说好的请我吃炸兔头呢？”

米乐没回答他，却从包里神秘兮兮地掏出一个东西来，是唐老鸭玩偶的挂坠，不由分说地别到了唐新的书包上：“革命尚未成功，同志仍需努力。小唐同志，组织需要你。”

“什么组织？”

“关爱米乐成长协会。”

“……”唐新无语了一会，“就算这样，你还是得请我吃炸兔头。”

“不听不看不知道不是本人风太大你说什么我听不清信号不好我先挂了啊。”

3.

“唐老鸭唐老鸭，晚上吃火锅别忘了，收到请回复！”

“……”

“米老鼠米老鼠，唐老鸭收到！”

“……”

胡真看着微信群里幼稚喊话的两个人，有种想退群的冲动。

等到了火锅店，两个人果然挤在一起看米老鼠和唐老鸭。两颗毛茸茸的脑袋凑在一起，还时不时美滋滋地讨论一下剧情。

旁边放着的书包上两个相得益彰的米老鼠和唐老鸭的挂坠存在感十分强烈。

炸兔头端了上来，胡真刚拿起筷子，就被米乐抢走，全放到了唐新的手边。烤肠随后上来，唐新顺手就全顺到了米乐盘子里。

筷子停在半空中的胡真：“……哈喽？我被孤立了？”

没人理他，米老鼠和唐老鸭在咬耳朵，笑得春心荡漾。

胡真只能惆怅地叹气，在鸳鸯锅里捞肉吃，没吃两口就发现肉没了。

“能加餐吗？我没吃饱。”胡真提出合理请求。

被唐老鸭残忍驳回：“不能。谁让你迟到了。”

“……我甚至还早到了十分钟。你俩也太能吃了吧。”

米老鼠不耐烦地说：“跳跳虎你闭嘴，你跟我们不是同一部动画片的。”

胡真：？？？

真真今天又独自美丽了呢。

4.

米老鼠和唐老鸭自从有了被米老鼠称为“非常可爱，并且非常可爱”的代号后，关系又进了一步，两个人经常在微信群里像特务一样接头，还把群名改成了“米老鼠唐老鸭文明对骂群”，对骂内容不忍直视，米老鼠打一大串“吱吱吱”，唐老鸭回复更长的一串“嘎嘎嘎”，胡真忍无可忍退出了群聊。

唐老鸭拿着一大包辣条路过，慰问孤寡老人胡真：“哎，胡真，最近怎么都不一起玩了。”

胡真说：“学业繁忙。”没空围观你俩打情骂俏。

唐老鸭嚼着辣条，压根没去听他在讲什么，自说自话：“你是不是谈恋爱了？这样不行的，早恋不好。”

呵呵，谁早恋？唐新你再说一遍？胡真深吸一口气：“学习，我生命中最美的两个字。”

米老鼠也路过，哪里有唐老鸭哪里就有他，在唐老鸭周围闻了半天，最后对着唐老鸭手里的辣条皱眉：“什么东西味道这么大？”

“卫龙新品辣条，人间美味，要不要尝尝？”

米老鼠露出了嫌弃中又带着藏不住的渴望的神情，伸手气势汹汹地指着天：“我米乐就是死！死外边！从这跳下去，也不会吃你一点东西！”

半分钟后的米乐：“真香。”

胡真：跳跳虎不知道和跳跳虎无关的事。


End file.
